Warm Bella
by Badwolf234
Summary: This story is Inspired from Warm Bodies. Bella's plane crashed in Seattle airport and wake s up a zombie. With her friend E, they set out to find help, and in Bella's case; a cure and her father.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own twilight or anyone of the characters. This story is inspired from Warm Bodies, a zombie film. Plz review and tell me what you think.**

My name is Bella Swan.

What was I doing? Where was I going? I looked horrible, well different to all the others, I tried to look as...alive as I could. But that was proving to be a difficulty when your...well dead. I'm dead, everyone's dead, that woman in the corners dead, that man standing there is defiantly dead. These guys look awful.

I was walking towards the exit of the airport. I didn't know why. I had only been here a few hours since the plane crashed in seattle airport. But that had been closed down as soon as us dead started getting up again. Charlie. Well I knew he would have been waiting for me. Renée. The woman would have melted when she heard. I wanted to get out, tell them I was here. But I found that I could hardly speak, only grunt but I hoped I could get better.

My walking was shuffled, my left leg must have had an injury when it crashed because I walked just as bad as the others, dragging my left leg more, my back hunched forwards slightly as I walked. I passed though the security system, the zombie guard waving a metal detectors that made a loud noise but he didn't stop me. Why should he? He was like all of us.

I stopped where I was standing. Of course, we were the only zombies now. A bullet to the brain would kill us fully. I kinda hoped that would happen, I didn't want to live like this. From what the TVs in the air port suggested that they hardly knew of us. That I was happy about. They didn't need to know our horrors. Looked around, I tried to imagine what this place looked like before but all the people who was like me stayed here. No one dared ventured out. But I hated it here. Was I the only one who though that?

I carried one shuffling, stopping when I reached my zombie friend. E. She like me died in that crash but couldn't remember her name but she knew it began with and E so we called her E, We got along fine, grunting at each other was the only way we could communicate.

"Guh" I grunted to her, as I stopped next to her. E turned to look at me with dead but seeing eyes. But we all had the dead cold skin, shadows on out faces, bits rotting, blue veins on out neck, no heartbeat. Our clothes dirty, some with more injuries, like me who had a large gash across my chest and my arm, the blood staining my clothes, E had one down her face, her caramel brown hair with dried blood from the cut that was on her face. We couldn't heal. We couldn't feel pain. I wanted to.

"Hummm" She replied. It was on my tip of my dead tongue. Words. I so wanted to say but I couldn't express them.

"Hm" Interesting. She seemed to want to move like me. I focused on the few word I wanted to say and tried to push them out.

"C..City...no..." That wasn't it. Home. I wanted home. "for...for..forrkkks" I suddenly felt better (well not physically). Home. That's where I should have been. E looked like she could have smiled.

"Forr...forr..eesssttt" She said, just as slowly as me, taking as much breath to say this as I did. Gosh how did talking be so difficult.

"uss...go...nooowww" I said, forcing this out.

"Hu" She grunted, deciding talking was too difficult. We both started shuffling towards the doors. Passing the Bonies. Large fleshy skeletons. They didn't bother us. There were hardly around. but they'll eat anything with a heart beat. But from what I had seen, we would all become them someday. I watched as a dead gaunt looking teenager reached up and began pulling away his right side of his face.

_Oh man, that's gross, stop, stop picking at it, your making it worse_. Too late. That was what I had to look forwards too, Great. I guess we all give up eventually. I felt E shove me in the arm, making me stumble. We needed to keep walking, but we were slow walking. I haven't tried running. When I was alive I was very clumsy, I was very surprised when I didn't trip lately. Well that was a bonus for being dead.

I could feel the stares from the Bonies as we walking out into the air. The debris of the plane was scattered all over the place, belongings thrown from the cargo holder. I stopped when I saw a familiar bag. My own.

"b...bbaaa...bbaaag" I rasped, shuffling over quickly. Then stifly bent and picked it up. It was almost empty. My diary was still there, my mobile but that was in piece so I threw that over my shoulder, them my favorite books, Withering heights was there, the pages crumpled and slightly charred. Then my eyes caught a photo. It was of me and Charlie. Both of us smiling. I was fourteen in that picture.

I couldn't belive how well I use to look. Now I look scary. I haven't seem myself since I was like this. I didn't pass anything reflective to see a reflection. I stuffed the photo into my back pocket then put the bag on my back and began shuffling away from the airport with E. I hated being dead. I wanted to be alive. I could have been with Charlie then. I would have wanted that.

I didn't know how long we were walking for. But now it was night. But of course, the dead don't sleep. There was no need I guess. I was expecting tiredness to take me but it never came. Somehow we ended up walking though back streets of Port Angeles. I recognised it easily but we never came across any people.

Behind me and E I heard a round of booming laughter. I stopped and spun slowly on the spot to see three men walking towards us. Drunks. I could tell but something about them was very appetising. I tried to pinpoint it.

"Look" One of them called out, pointing to us. But the shadows of the building was covering us but I could tell they could see our female figures. They were standing in the light, looking to us.

"Guh" I grunted to E who was also looking at them with the same confusion yet hungary expression.

"huuh" She rasped, in turn we stayed to shuffle towards them at a slow pace.

"Look Johnny, their making it a lot easier" One of the called, but none one of them could see us fully. But then I found what I was looking for. I was hungry. What did zombies eat...Brains. Ew..Gross, but that did not seem bad. Well it couldn't hut to take these monsters from the world. I couldn't imagine what they were planning to do with alive girls.

I watched in satisfaction as their jeers and smiles faltered as we stepped out into the light. Then turned to repulse

"Hu...huun...hungggrrry" I rasped, speeding up more but it looked more clumsyish. They recoiled , their eyes widened.

"Zombies" The youngest screeched, then shot off. I felt E shoot past me, I started to run too E caught the two men and slammed them into the wall, I shot off after the other. Behind me I could hear their screams that cut off. "HELP HELP" he screamed before I snatched his wrist and bit down on it. He screamed, dropping to the floor but he shot round, a knife being planted into my chest, not that it cared. Now my mouth wet with fresh blood, but I knew if I didn't kill him properly then he would become like me. I dragged him back into the shadow and threw him next to the other two. One of them with their head smashed open, blood, pooling the concrete floor.

E feeding away on his brain. What the hell, what was the worse that could happen. Grabbing the man I began to smash away at his head_.(AN/ You can imaging in your own gorey content if you want)_ As soon as his brain was free of the skull I ripped it out and tore into it, shoveling some into my mouth.

Images swum around my head. It took me a moment to realise it wasn't my memory's but of the man's. It tasted oddly nice and rubbery, but also squishy at the same time. Next to me, I felt the other man come round. He screamed as soon as he saw me, put I shoved my fist into his head, knocking him out without turning to look at him.

After I devoured that brain, the other man's didn't seem as appealing anymore. I had taken my fill. E seemed to think that too, well I think anyway.

"c...c...crru..sshh" She said, then together we cracked the guys head open, he was dead now so there was not witnesses.

"co...ommmee" I rasped, getting up. Thankfully the blood was only on my hand and face. But the knife was still in my chest. Oh well. I didn't bother moving it. It didn't hurt.

E continued to groan quietly to herself, running her bloody hands on the wall. I grunted back, both of us shuffling back though the shadows. I may had not been here often but I knew which direction we should be going in.

We shuffled though the night, talking the hidden path aways next to the roads as soon as we got out of Port Angeles. Some car lights would flash though the woods as cars passed. When this happened E would get excited and garble and groan more and louder.

Almost at forks sign, still hidden from trees when E let out a loud groan, just as a car was coming by. I stopped clumsily as I heard the breaks.

No no no. Stupid E. Not be seen. I turned and started to shove her into the bushes. but what surprised me that the bushes concealed a river. With twos splashes we tumbled in, the Knife in my chest had fallen out and way lying on the side of the river, covered in my blood.

I felt the waters tug us down stream. I couldn't tell if it was warm or cold. Then, as we got further away I saw the bushes move as a figure slid down the side of the bank, his feet hitting the water, He had collar length blond hair, pale as a sheet, he looked better than any living person I had seen. But as I disappeared he met my eyes. Golden eyes before I was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

I kept my head above the water, but after a while I got bored with just floating downstream. I stretched my hand out and grabbed E's ankle and kicked myself towards the bank of the river. She didn't protest but as we got closer I felt my foot touch the underwater ground. Letting go of E's ankle, I began walking. E followed.

As I got closer to land I began to recognise the place. Charlie had taken me here for fishing when I was younger. I stopped as soon as i was on dry land, the water washing though me to the ground. The water had washed away most of the blood but some was still around my mouth, not that I cared.

"Gurrr" I groaned, pointing to the other side. Looking about slowly, I noticed a fishing boat by the bank. Someone was around.

"Uhhh" E rasped, rasing her decaying arm. I looked to where she was pointing. Oh god. There in a wheel chair was a very familiar person. His eyes wide, his mouth hanging open. I hadn't seen this face for years. Billy Black. E started towards him.

"N..No.." I rasped, grabbing her arm. She looked to me confused. "Fr..friend.. leave...himmm..aa..aalonne" I rasped, my voice sounding odd to myself. She gave me an odd look.

"Bella" Billy called, His face now held sadness, anger and confusion. I looked at him again before shuffling off. My walked seemed obvious now. No like the living who could walk straight, back straight, all of that.

"G..go...aw..awa...yy" I rasped loudly back to Billy.

"What happened to you? How's you survive? How did you even get here?" his voice echoed but I ignored him and started to shuffling clumsily with E.

Where would we go now? I was in La push. strangely. Still closer to home then the Seattle zombie infested airport. I continued to hear Billy shout my name but that was getting further away and quieter as we went. But mind my shot to Home.I wanted to see of there was a cure for this. I didn't want to be a brain eating zombie till I become a Bonie or till i get shot in the head.

I didn't want any of it. There had to be a cure. Maybe the reason why we came what we are because they had something in the cargo holder. it must have reasons something onto us dead for us to 'wake up' I would have prefered to stay dead.

Shuffling though La push was slow work. If E never made us obvious then we would be in Forks now. But I couldn't blame her for being excited to see living people.

"Cooomme...on" I said slowly. Even though i was completely wet, I couldn't even feel it. Ugh it was so frustrating. Lumbering though the trees next to the road was boring but I kept E next to me, I didn't want her running off in case. Not that she could run properly without me catching up. So we stayed in silence, making out way back to forks.

Carlisle POV

I drove back to forks. Having been to a doctors conference in Seattle. Though the whole of it seemed...dead. Humans were still about, worrying about their lives. everything looked the same, but there was a eeriness about it which unsettled me. Just as i got to the forks sigh I heard a loud groan, instantly stomping on the brakes. What was that? It sounded like someone was hurt. I jumped out the car and sniffed.

I wrinkled my nose. There was a fresh smell of blood and rot. Something you'd find on a corpse. I hoped that no one had ben murdered here. I pushed past the brushes, only to be met with sloping ground, my feet sliding down till i hit the river, by my vampire reflexes kept me balanced. Alice was going to be pissed.

I looked about. My eyes catching a glint in the dark. The smell of blood seemed to be there as well because it seemed trail off into the river. I looked about into the waters, my eyes locking onto something that disappeared down stream. I knew it would be pointless to follow. That river ended up in La push. The treaty forbade me from going there. I stepped out of the river onto the small, bank and bent down to see what was there.

My eyebrows shot up as i picked up the bloodied knife. Fresh, obviously, but the smell coming off it was...rotton. Or rotting. I picked it up theknife handle then shot to my car and pulled a wrapped it in a wad of material then into my doctors bag. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I answered immediate. I was greeted with Alice's chirpy voice.

"Hey Alice" I greeted, getting into my seat of the car, starting the engine.

"Hey, You'll need to take that to the police. Be kind to the Chief. He lost his daughter in the plane crash this morning so he's taking it hard."

"Of course, Alice" I said. I couldn't imagine what it was like to lose a child that way.

"Oh and he'll want you to stay for company, but is too embarrassed to ask. I think you should for a bit. I've already asked Esme, she said you should, she knows what its like" Alice stopped there. I also stopped.

"Okay, I'll be home late. Thanks for telling me" I said, snapping the phone shut and slipped it back into my pocket. I shot off down the road. Slowly horribly to the speed limit as I reached the police station. I screeched to a stop and got out, taking my doctors bag and slung the strap over my shoulder and headed in.

There were few cops walking around but other than that it was empty. Passing them, I walked straight to where Chief swans office was. I rapped quietly.

"come in" I heard a rought voice answer. I opened the door and was met with a shocking sight. The office was a mess. Several bottles of empty alcohol cans were scattered around the floor, obviously missing the trash can next to the wall. Papers were strewed over the desk and the floor, takeaway meal packaging also on the floor. I frowned in concern. Chief Swan did look a mess. his hair was not brushed, his clothes were a mess, large shadows under his eyes. His face was white, of course not as pale as me but that was beside the point. He was staring at a photograph.

"Chief Swan" I said, coming in and shut the door behind me. He looked at me in surprise. It wasn't often I came here. Only to examine bodies.

"Dr Cullen" He said, his eyes sliding back to the photograph.

"Please, call me Carlisle" he nodded. Though he looked slightly confused. I better get on. I reached down then pulled the wrapped up knife from my bag. "I was coming home from a conference from Seattle when I came across this by the river that flows just out of forks" I handed him the wrapped knife, though he seemed uninterested. His eyebrows shot up as he unwrapped it, careful not to stab himself he put it on the desk.

"Where did you say you found it" He asked, seeming more concerned this time.

"Just outside forks. Just before the welcome to forks sign there's a pathway that concealed by trees, though the bushed it immedatly slides down to the river." He opened his mouth. but i guessed what he was about to ask. "I though i heard something so i pulled over to see what was going on. I ended up falling into the river actually" I looked down to my soaked feet. I could feel the water still in my shoes. Ugh, Alice. Ii would have to face her wrath for ruining my shoes.

"Carlisle" I heard Chief swan say, breaking me from my thoughts of what Alice was planning to do to me.

"Sorry, Chief swan. I was lost in thought about Alice's reaction to my shoes" I shuddered slightly. "There are more important thing to do though" He nodded, his face stoney.

"Please can you send a sample of the blood to the hospital. We need to know who got stabbed. The knife will have to stay as evidence. Fingerprints should be found. I presume you picked this up bare handed" I nodded. "I'll alert the department of that too." I could tell Chief Swan was trying to distract himself of the pain he was feeling.

"Are you alright yourself Chief? I express my condolence on your loss." I said compassionately. He froze. He face freezing. He slumped back into his chair.

"T-Thank you." his voice became thick. I saw him reach for a new bottle of beer. Any more and he'd be..well in short terms..pissed.

"Do you think that is wise?" I asked. A drunken chief would not be good. He glance at me wearily, tears in his eyes. "Drinking will not wash away your sorrows" It would only delay it.

"Don't care" he muttered quietly, if I had been human then I probably wouldn't have heard it. I looked to the photo on his desk. There with an older woman was a girl, probably around 17. I could tell this was a recent photo of his daughter. She had long brown hair, her eyes were a large brown that looked like they could be staring into your soul, though her skin tone was not tanned like I had expected from girls from Phoenix, pale, but that was nothing compared to my pale as a sheet skin.

"That was taken 2 days before she was due to arrive" Chief Swan said gruffly, seeing look at the photo.

"I'm sorry" I apologised. He shrugged, settling back in his chair.

"Don't matter no more. She ain't coming back." His eyes teared up again. I suddenly wished i could do something to help this devastated human. She was in fact his _only_ child. I shuddered at the though of all my children dying. I couldn't imagine what he was going though.

"I can't imagine what you are going though. But I understand to an extent." I said, also leaning in my chair. Chief Swan looked worse now. It was tough even thinking of it. I though of a story that I could sympathise with. "My wife, Esme. Before she was married to me, she had a baby boy" He looked up sharply to me. "But two days after his birth he died due to a lung feaver. Two days old" This might have happened over 70 years go but it was still true. "She was deviated, going suicidal when I met her" I flinched at the image of her broken body in the morgue.

"The cases are different Carlisle" Chief Swan muttered.

"But the pain of it is not" I said louder. I opened my mouth to say more when my phone started to vibrate in my pocket alerting me of a phone call. Half-glancing at the Chief I flipped it open.

"Alice" I said. Not sure to why she was calling.

"Carlisle. The owners of the knife are dead in Port Angeles" I felt my face become a mask of surprise.

"Port Angeles? What did you see?" If Chief was listening, which I I knew he was, he would probably think I was talking to her as if she was there in Port Angeles at the moment.

"Blood. It's everywhere. In the backstreet. Three bodies, all of their heads have been smashed open" I flinched at that.

"Is anyone there?"

"No. They've been dead for hours. Their missing their brains, except one." I wrinkled my nose slightly.

"Okay. Thanks Alice. Tell Esme I'll be later home " I ended the call, straightening up. Chief too. "My daughter has just informed me of three bodies in the backstreet of Port Angeles" His eyebrows shot up. " All of them with their heads smashed open." he flinched slightly.

"We have a murder in the area." He said, standing up. "Thank you Carlisle." he said, heading to the door. I also stood.

"I'll join you, I may need to examine the bodies" I picked up my doctors bag. He nodded, opening the door and shot out, shouting things to the other officers for back up, one to call for the others to call the other emergency services. This was going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

E learnt to stay silent after a five minutes of walking. I had pushed her a few times so she got the message. Falling was easy, getting back up was more difficulty. Following the river up back to town, I realised we were going the wrong way. Crap, not good.

Oh why did I have to be so slow to work that out. When I was living I was a fast thinker, I remembered that part but now my memory seemed fuzzy. Only one face stood out among the fuzzy ones of my past, my mother included...Charlie. My dad. I wanted my dad. I wanted him to help, to understand, maybe to help find a cure. As dead as I was, my sense of smell had rocketed, I could smell when someone was near.

As I shuffled clumsily along, I pulled the soaking photograph from my pocket. As wet as it was, it was still in great condition, even though it had been in water. I stared aimlessly at my fathers face. He was older now than this picture, but I could know his face any where.

Instead on putting the photo back im my wet ripped jeans, I folded it up and tucked it in my bra. It seemed like a safer place then my jeans. The photo was next to my unbeating heart. It made me feel like I had a purpose to this horrific life.

I could feel E's stare as we limped along the woods. I didn't tell her about dad. Though she did have some right to know.

"M...my..d...aadd" I rasped, really forcing the words from my stomach, since that's where I had to force the effort from.

"Guuu" E grunted back, though slightly interested but her boredom of being dead consumed her mind again, so she didn't acknowledge it. SHe was just walking along with me.

It seemed like midday when I spotted an opening though the trees. My eyes widened as I saw a large building. A house, no doubt. but it was massive, three floors. Old, most delicately, looked to be over 100 years, the house colour was pasty blue, large plants and lawn was in front and around it.

Rich people must be here. Nice place. I pulled E to a stop. Looking though the windows I saw no one home but I sensed someone at home. I could smell it, though it was sweeter then everyone else we had smelt. I nudged E forwards, we both plodded clumsily to the house, my curiosity to see who lived in it more than anything.

I couldn't see anyone though the living room windows. Upstairs perhaps. At the front door, i pushed down the handle, it swung open easily.I looked about, no one. This place looked so nice. Clean too, i couldn't see a spider web.

E followed behind me. Thankfully silent. Her eyes sweeping over the hall.

Then I heard a gasp. Instantly me and E turned to see a woman at the stop of the stairs. What shocked me the most was that how much she looked like E. Long caramel brown hair, tall too, white marble like skin, her wide eyes a deep gold, though the difference was mayjor . I noticed her hand was to her ear, a phone. We stared at each other for a long moment but I could hear a shouting at the other end of the line.

"ESME GET OUT OF THERE" But it was cut off as E suddenly lurched forwards and snatched it, crushing it. So the womans name was called Esme. She started to retreat backwards, her eyes not leaving us.

I tried to speak, seemingly harder now.

"w...w..wa.." I couldn't find the right words, talking to E was easier. The woman- Esme- froze.

"Who are you?" She questioned. I saw her eyes shoot to the top of the other sets of stairs before to us.

"B..Bel..la.." I raped, taking a breath again, "ss..ss..wa..nn" Her eyes widened.

"Chief's daughter?" Her voice littered with surprise. I bobbed my head, reaching to get the before I could snag the paper, I heard a little groan. I looked to E, who shrugged. I looked to the door.

There stood one of the zombie children from the airport. Blood covered her mouth that was hanging open, hands covered in blood of course. It looked like she was wearing school uniform, a sticky label on her chest. Her dark muddy hair in pigtails.

She had followed us? Well that was new.

But then I saw a blur and another figure stood behind the girl.

My eyes widened. He looked like a god. To me any way. Tall, reddish brown hair, pale skin. his eyes the same gold as Esme. But his facial expression looked to be frightening but I didn't feel scared. I didn't feel anything. He snarled, his stance in a crouch.

The zombie girl limped the same zombie walk to me. But I saw a blur and my self being flattened into a wall. Fast too.

"Edward. She's the chief's daughter" I heard Esme shout. She didn't know what to do now. So cute guy was called Edward.

Edward frowned.

"Not possible. She's dead. She was killed yesterday in the plane crash. Everyone knows that"

"Su...p..rr..ise" I rasped, my voice coming out harder since his had were around my neck. He snarled, suddenly looking down at the zombie girl who was tugging his jacket, with disgust. Not surprising.

"How are you still here?" He turned to me now, pushing the girl away.

"W..wa..lk...ed..."

"No. How are you here? You're not alive. Tell me"

I shrugged. One gesture I was good at.

"Wo...ke...u..up...li..ke...this" I had no idea but theorys were there. He narrowed. Esme now came down a few stairs, I knew she felt safer with Edward.

"B..B...B" the girl rasped, pointing to the open door. "Booo...Boon...iess" My eyes widened, flashing to the door. Bonies were coming? Why?

"Wh..y" I rasped, now distracted.

"Es..cape..." But then my eyes caught the moving figures of Bonies, running though the trees. The girl lumped forwards and slammed the door closed.

"Oh my" Esme gasped. A bonie running head long into the door, falling back with a thud and back down the stairs. Edward promptly dropped me. I fell with a clatter but didn't get up. There weren't many, only three. I could take out three, E and the zombie girl could help. I just needed to take their heads out.

"What is that? Why are they here?" Edward growled, taking Esme's arm.

I looked about to find something sharp. Or anything I could use. I heard a shatter of glass as the bonie broke though. I forced myself up and tackled the closet one to the ground. I was kicked straight into Edward. I picked myself up and ran though, the Bonie running after me.

But then I spotted the kitchen, wrenching a draw open I grasped a sharp knife and threw it into the head of the skeleton. It screeched before falling to the floor. Without a second thought I limbed back though to the hall.

Edward and Esme were cornered, watching the Bonies as they tackled my friend and the girl. I threw the knife across the hall and it hit home. The bone collapsed dead, dead this time. But that caught the attention of the other one that held the girl. She couldn't put up much of a fight, too small.

I saw a flash then the charging Bone dropped to the ground, I felt a blade perice my stomach. Seriously, What was it with getting stabbed?

I looked to E, she had thrown it. She didn't even look apologetic. I reached up and pulled the knife from my stomach before I dropped it to the floor. It stuck up in the wood.

I didn't want more bonies to come. Where should we go? Back to seattle? I would be hidden in plain sight there. But this Edward and Esme would be on their list now. We had to take them with us. I turned to the two people, who flinched back as I approached.

" yo..uu...come...sa..fe" I knew they didn't get that. But one of the Bonies stirred. It wasn't dead? The girl hobbled over to it and kicked it in the head. Without hesitation I grabbed Edward's wrist and tugged him along. E did the same with Esme. Somehow we were stronger than them _(AN/ Zombies in this book are very stong)_

"What do you want with us?" Edward questioned but I didn't answer.

"Talk...ing...har...dd...shuuuush" I put my finger to my lips as I rasped the last bit. Dragging them though the forest back towards the forest to Seattle air port. Hoping to have a plan by the time we got there.


	4. Chapter 4

Carlisle's POV

I picked up the DNA Sample results and sat down at my Swan sitting in front of my desk waiting. My eyes zoomed to the finger prints. My own finger prints had not shown up. I didn't expect them to. It was a vampire thing.

"The finger prints match the older male from the dead group. The ring leader I presume." I said, but frowned at the blood test. It came up with one match but she was dead, wasn't she?

"And the blood?" Chief prodded. I read over the print again. hoping it was a misprint. I opened my mouth for a reply them my phone vibrated.

"Excuse me" I said, opening the phone

"Carlisle get home now"

"Alice what's Wrong? Why are you crying" I asked. She never called unless it was an emergency. She had never cried on the phone to me before

"Its Esme" I felt my face become bone white.

"What happened to her" My voice coming out faint. possibility of what could happen shot though my mind. My hands shaking slightly. Chief Swan straightened up, sensing something was wrong.

"She's gone. I can't see her. Something happened at the house. I sent Edward after her as soon as her phone cut off. Someones there" I shot out my seat. Shooting out the office but well aware Chief was following me. I knew I wouldn't be able to shake him off.

"What about Edward?" I asked pushing though the humans. Chief also.

"He's gone too" My face paler. If I was human then I would have fainted. Two from my family gone.

"Are you at the house? I'm going there" I said. Hoping my wife wasn't burning, or my son.

"Yes. Cheif will follow you. Rose, Em and Jazz are with me." She hung up.

I shot into my car and reversed before hitting into drive, going above the speed limit, weaving though the traffic. I didn't care if I got tickets by the following cop car Chief was in.

Then I turned suddenly into my drive, going faster then hit the brakes, the back of my car spinning but I was out the car.

Emmett was hugging Rose, Jasper with Alice, all of them on kneeling on the ground.

"No" I whispered. The front of the door had been smashed down, the panels on the side of the door shattered and cracked , but I knew they weren't here. I felt my knees his the ground but I couldn't turn from my house.

Esme had always stayed at th house while I worked and the children were at school, She shouldn't have stayed here. I heard Chief Swan pull up and jump out the car, talking into his radio but I didn't hear his words.

Edwards POV

I held tightly to Esme as we were dragged to the unknown. Esme was terrified. Because she didn't know where we were going, why we were going, who or what these girls were and because they were stronger than us with was quite a feat and the last was because she didn't know what was going to happen when we stopped.

She was glad I was here, though she didn't like it. She wanted me safe.

"It's okay" I whispered to my mother figure. She was close to dry sobbing. She wanted Carlisle. At least she had someone. I didn't.

"I'm so worried."She breathed, looking at the three dead but walking girls

"We'll be fine, as long we were figure out what's going on" I whispered back. She nodded, squeezing my hand.

I looked back to the dead girl. I had seem many bodies in my bloody past. None of them were like this. The whole town was looking forwards to meeting Isabella Swan, the boys in particular. Shock had crossed though town when everyone heard she ha died in a plane crash. I took in the details of this dead Bella.

She looked a mess. Her hair was tangled, her clothes were tattered and dirty, and stained in blood. Her skin was pale as a sheet, hint of blue. dark veins stood out on her neck, deep bruise like shadows under her eyes and cheek bones, though once warm brown eyes were now brown but had a void look in them. Her pupils didn't dilate in the light either, nor a heart beat, but what was clear was the dark gash across her chest, probably the cause of death, but her walk was a lot more limped to the other two girls, suggesting she had suffered more injury to her leg before death too.

What she must have gone through before she died, I almost shuddered. She had a bag on her shoulders but it looked nearly empty. But I could see on the label it had Bella Swan on it.

Esme was saddened at the cause of her death before this, even though she had never met her before. She could see how she died, just like me. She was also shocked at the other woman. I was too. She looked just like Esme but the major differences in species. Also she was saddened that children had died, just looking at the dead little girl. So young she had thought.

I tried to think to what these girls were now. Bella had said she had woken up from death, but how? I knew she didn't know.

But then we broke though trees, Esme gasped, so did I.

Seattle Airport.

I knew they closed it down. but I never thought...

Zombies.

Oh we were in trouble.

We stood out side the airport metal fence. There were a few planes in tact but one was not. It lay the right way up, the left and right wings completely demolished, suggesting it had hit the left-wing first, destroying that. Deep gravels in the ground screamed that it had not just hit the wing but also rolled over. No one could survive cockpit was still intact though. But the windows of the screen were long gone.

But what shocked me the most was that people-dead people-were walking about, a slow shuffled walk, like these girls. Must be a zombie thing.

Bella, dragging me forwards pointed over the fence. Looking at the zombie people first. I looked to Esme, letting go of her hand, I climbed up easily and jumped down, Bella following, suprising me that she could do it in the first place. She didn't land on her feet though, rather clumsily onto her hip. She didn't look bothered, but slowly got up, though it was painful to watch because she didn't get the balance right on her left leg. But as soon as she was standing she latched onto my wrist.

"Now what?" My voice coming out hard. But her hand shot to my mouth. Her other hand going over her purplish lip.

"shuushhhh" She rasped. It looked difficult for her to talk too. Probably was. Though I suspected blood was in her lungs, making it difficult to draw breath to speak. "Bo...niee...sss." My eyes shot about, remembering the creatures that attacked the house. But then my eyes passed though the lumbering forms of zombies, Three...Bonies? Was that what they were called? Standing, sniffing, but then began to approach us.

"ma..sk" the other zombie said, then reached out towards Esme making her shrink back, but the zombie smeared brownish-red blood down the side of her face. I looked to see Bella reaching up to my face, trailing her bloody hand down my face, leaving a trail. The Bonies stopped, still sniffing.

"They're masking our scent" I suddenly realised, whispering it to Esme. She looked disgusted at the blood on her face but was confused.

"Why" she whispered.

"I...think they think we're human" I said as we were being dragged again. It was the only plausible thing I could come up with at the moment.

"be...dea..d" Bella rasped, as we came closer. We were walking too normally. I looked to Esme before I changed my walking. Dragging my right leg more and hunched myself forwards. I felt silly doing this but we had to blend in. Esme mimicked my actions, understanding that too.

It took me a second to realise we were hiding in plain sight. Those Bonies were after us- or was it Bella and her two zombie friends. They must have though we would get caught but why? This confused me. Why did they come back? Why did Bella go to forks? Why were we following though with this? It didn't make sense.

Then we headed up to the remains of the plane, passing the bonies and other zombies. Who took a sniff but did nothing. Bella kicked open the door the pulled me though. I hoped we would find away out soon. But I had a feeling Bonies could do a lot of damage to a vampire.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's POV

Inside the plane, looked just as bad I remembered it. Though it was slightly fuzzy in my memory. Some seats that had come lose we're at the back of the plane, having been ripped out by the sheer force of the crash.

Dragging Edward in front of me, I let go of his wrist. Though the entrance to the drivers seat was clear, I didn't like the smashed and empty frame of the window. The scents of Edward and Esme would attract door slammed shut behind us, alerting that both Esme and E were in. Edward gravitated towards Esme, pulling her into a seat and hugged her closely, whispering.

I turned away from them both and ducked an open overhead compartment. The content had fallen out, long gone now. I straightened myself up though not completely and shuffled to the air hostesses compartments where I knew they had spare blankets. I grabbed hold of the intruding seats that was blocking the way and tugged.

It came out with a loud thud, making the others look to me but I ignored them and trudge over the other two seats, tripping over them, grabbing the twisted metal. There were several tins of food, drinks, all the other things you would expect in a plane, but at the bottom were a pile of blankets.

I took three of them and tripped back over the other side. I felt like I could have blushed. But I walked past E who was seated in a chair, leaning back, groaning. I kicked her as I passed to shut her up and walked straight into the cockpit of the plane.

Now fixing the blankets to the frame would be difficult. I dumped the blackest onto the seat next to the pilots, expecting the window frame. Pulling a blanket , looked for something to stab the blanket into the fame. But all there was, was scrap metal and glass. Well might as well use what was there.

Picking up a large shard of metal, I lined the edge of the blanket to the bottom of the frame then stabbed the meal shard into the frame, pinning the fabric into the frame. Twisting the meal end I stabbed that into the space next to it. I had a lot to do if I wanted to complete the frame.

It had grown dark outside now. The blanket now stretched tight like a canvas. I had only used one blanket so the there two were pointless. I wondered if Edward and Esme were cold. I shrugged to myself before slumping back into the main part of the plane. Dragging the Two blankets behind me. Edward and Esme both looked at me as I approached them.

"Wa...nt..blank..et...to...keep..war..mmm" I held the blankets out hopefully. This must have shown though my face because Esme lent across Edward and snagged them both, handing on to Esme. I smiled, or I hoped I did, slumping back to a seat on the same collum of seats but on the opposite side of them. E wasn't here. She must have wandered out with the little girl.

I felt around under the seat for the button that made the back of the seat move back, Bingo. I felt the back suddenly disappear so I leant back and stared at the boring crippled ceiling of the plane.

"Why did you bring us here?" Edward asked,shifting slightly in his seat.

"Ke...ep...you...sa..fe..Bon..ie's..come." I answered. Felling like I had to be truthful to the people. They had a right to know, right? But I was not mentioning I was developing a slight crush on Edward.

"Why? What make Bonie's so dangerous?" Edward asked, Esme peaking around his head, looking to me.

"The..y...ha..ve..no Remo..orse...Too..strong" I rasped, rolling my head to look at them. "Keep...us...in..side..here" I ment the airport. I felt an odd emotion as I listened to myself, my speech was getting better.

"Bonies keep Zombies in the airport?" Edward's voice was almost skeptical.

"They...kill...with..no..re...morse...Zom..bie..or ..Not"

"Do you feel remorse for killing those three men in Port Angeles?"His voice became harsh. I found I didn't feel any remorse for those monsters, I had seen their memory's to know they didn't deserve it but the loss of life did play on my head.

"The..y..got...wha...t..was..com..ing..for..them" I instantly regretted it, that came out wrong. I really needed to think more before I acted.

" So you're just like them" I flinched at the harshness and the assumption. But I will never be a Bonie. They held no emotions. I felt my face morph into a glare, both of them flinching back.

"Do..you..kn..ow..wha..t's..like?...To.. ..up..dead...un..able.. ..Stu..ck..looking...like..this...till..I..rot...I ..am...not..like..them...You..know..noth..ing..of. .what..I..en..dured" I rasped angrily, my hand clenching onto the seat sides, the bones in my knuckles clicked loudly. I forced myself to look back to the ceiling.

Esme flinched slightly.

But I loosened my grip on the seat and pulled my photo of me and Charlie. But I kept it in my hand, folded up. I could feel their stares on it. But I limped up then began to shuffle to a different seat. So I didn't have to look at them. I stopped as I saw one seat in particularly. The compartments over head was handing loosely now though still in tact. Next to it was part of the collapsed ceiling, metal of course. the window on the row cracked.

Without moving my gaze, I slid into the seat next to it. But then I felt something awaken from my memory...

No

The memory of my last living minutes

I closed my eyes...

_I watched in surprise as the seat belt sign flickered on. We were there already. I looked to the watch on the guys wrist, he had fallen asleep. But as I felt the decent. There was a sudden jolt. The air hostess toppling over, one running into the drivers cabin._

_I shoved my book into my bag. Panic now rising. We were descending too much. I knew we shouldn't be going down so fast._

_"Everyone please stay calm" Came the captains voice, but I could detect the panic in his tone._

_No_

_I felt my eyes fill up with tears with realization._

_"We're crashing" A child shouted._

_But that's when I heard screams. Waking the sleeping passengers but I closed my eyes tears now flowed down my face. We were going to die. This was going to cripple everyone. Oh No Charlie! he was meant to pick me up but i knew he wasn't at the airport. Renee had said he couldn't pick me up straight away, that I had to wait till he came. If we crashed into the airport then Charlie wasn't there. He wouldn't get killed there. I felt myself relax more at that. _

_"Whats happening? WHATS HAPPENING?" The man next to me started to shout. It hurt my ear but I didn't care. I opened my eyes and just looked at him. He stopped shouting then looked to my face. I moved my gaze from his face to the window. My breath hitching as I saw the tiny speck of Seattle city getting bigger. Oh why did I have to look._

_"Please" I begged the man softly, he turned to look at me. "Close the blind." I couldn't bare to see how far we had. Minutes, I knew that. The man did as I requested, also crying. "Were you visiting anyone?"_

_I asked looking to the man. I wanted to distract myself. Knowing we could be dead in seconds. Around us it had erupting into chaos. Men and woman were shouting, Children crying. The defeated looks on the hostess's faced. They knew too. We were too high to land alive. Everyone knew that now._

_"I was coming home for my son's birthday. I didn't mean to be so late" He said, choking up._

_I looked to the calmer couples. Holding each others hands. Eyes closed. Some were praying. There was a loud_

_KERCHUNK_

_Some overhead compartments suddenly dropped the hand-held luggage dropping out. Landing on the passengers. The light flashed and died._

_"I was moving to my dads house. Charlie. He was ment to pick me up but he was called off in his job till he could arrive to pick me up." I whispered, "At least he won't be there to watch" That I was now grateful for. Forks needed a chief. _

_"I'm sorry" The man said. Looking around many of the family's were holding each other, if not by hugs then they would be holding hands. Even on different rows._

_"Me too." I agreed then leant my head back to my seat and closed my eyes. My hear betting faster and faster. The cries never died. but i tried to control my breathing. I heard the sound of anther crying. I opened my eyes and turned to look at the person sitting on the middle row. Long caramel brown hair. Hazel eyes. pink cheeks with dry tears. She looked to be in her late twenty's. She met my eyes._

_"Hey" She said, her voice cracking. She manged a weak smile. _

_"I'm Bella" I said, sniffing. I wanted at at least hold someone's hand before I died. She took it gladly and held on tight._

_"I'm Em-"_

_The everything jerked forwards. I gasped as I felt my head collided with the seat in front and then shoot back, Next to me a crack was heard but I didn't have time to think as a loud clang echoed over and over again. Seats uplifting, screams cutting off as objects flew. Chunk of the ceiling shooting down to my leg. I felt a roar of pain flare though my left leg._

_I screamed in pain then but I felt a final shot of pain though my chest. I didn't know that had hit me. But I looked down to see a shard of metal buried in my chest, creating a gash as gravity change direction, blood pooling my shirt...everything began to fade slowly. My body reacting as I felt the place turn...but darkness consumed me...I knew no more..._

I felt my self return. I remember. How could I have forgotten? That woman. Em. She was E. I recognized her now, all the details returning. She never got to say her full name before the crash. But why did she look like Esme?

The man sitting next to me...he must have broken his neck on impact with the seat. At least his death was quick.

I looked to see. was still in the same spot, luckily my face had shown nothing to Edward and Esme though they were staring at me.

"I...kno..ww..how..I died..I..remem..ber" I rasped quietly. I felt my breath become slightly hitched my eyes slightly wet. Wait wet? I shouldn't be able to cry... It wasn't the dead thing to so.

I heard a crash and E slumped back in. A bag over her shoulders. I looked at it uninterested. The face of E's living self flashed though my mind. She loked at me for a moment before throwing the bag into a different seat. Her mouth opened to try and make words.

"Y...yoo...u..oka...y" Zomebies shouldn't have to ask that. I didn't feel any different, but my face was betraying me.

"Gughh" I grunted. then moved into my seat where i died. You could get rid of bodies, but you couldn't get rid of the blood, I though, moving my gaze to the floor, their in fact was a dry red patch. It was _my_ blood. I closed my eyes again, to shut out the world.


	6. Chapter 6

Esme's POV

Hours passed. I hoped that when they slept then we could escape but the night had passed and they didn't sleep. Like they _couldn't_ sleep. The little zombie girl sitting in the seatless space with a baby's toy. It was a very simple shape game where you put the shapes through the correct holes. But the girl didn't seemed to know that you put the square in the square hole, not the circle one.

I felt a little more relaxed than before. But I was still weary of them. I knew they were strong, or they wouldn't have been able to drag us here. My throat felt like a match was lit. I could smell the blood that lingered here. As old and mancey as it was, it had the appealing smell to it. The smell of rotten distracted me enough to stay focused. I didn't like it here

"Its alright" My eldest said. I nodded, tightening the blanket around me though I wasn't cold and never would be. Bella looked hopeful and concerned I couldn't not take it. Something about her seemed so different then all the other dead people walking around. I could see she was trying to do stuff but she couldn't do much.

The zombie Identical to me made me edgy. Not for what she was , it was because she looked like human me. Of course she died and I was turned, I was in my hundreds, and she didn't look older than her twenty either.

Eventually Bella moved. Accidently dropping the folded up paper, My enchanted eye sight seeing it was a photograph of someone but i couldn't see who. I moved out my seat quickly and picked up up, surprised Edward and the three zombies. She took it form my fingers, holding it tightly.

"Can I see" I nodded to the paper, though too a step back. Bella deliberated for a second before holding it out. I stretched my arms out and carefully peeled the side back.I felt my face become surprised as I saw the two people.

It was Bella of course and Chief Swan. Though younger, probably in her early teens.

I folded it and handed it back to her, She then put it back in her bra for safe keeping. I could tell it was very precious to her, even in her state.

"What are we going to do now? We're trapped in an airport infested with Zombies and skeletons who will try and eat our brains if they smell us" Edward said loudly. I turned to look at him. _They were helping us by hiding our scent. They can't find us. And I don't think our brains will be compatible as they won't break into our skulls._

"Edward" I said out loud, for the company of the zombies. He nodded half heartedly

"He...here" Bella slumped over to the side and dragged the bag the Zombie woman had brought in to us.

Edward bent down and opened it up. I felt surprised to see things intact. A mobile phone, an Ipod and speakers, cat with a bobbing head, Chess, A few books then at the bottom where bits of tattered bloody clothes.

I picked up a book, though it was slightly charred but that didn't seem to surprise me. Edward picked up the Ipod and chess, setting the speakers up and pulled the iPod in. Gangnam Style suddenly burst through the speakers.

All zombies jumped. Like they had never heard music before. I slipped into a seat where I could see all. Edward setting up chess though I saw some pieces were long gone so he used bits and pieces of things as the prawns.

Though I watched as Bella stared at Edward. Almost in wonder at him. A spark of interest in her void eyes. It made me interested.

Edward was prepared to play himself but before he could move a piece Bella slipped in front of him. Staring blankly at him. Did she want to play? It look like she did. _Go on Edward_. I encouraged.

"Do you want to play?" He asked skeptically. After a second she nodded. So she was slow on the uptake.

He moved first. waiting patiently as she saw what pieces were there. Clumsily she poked one of the prawns forwards.

I leant forwards interested as they bother really started to play, taking pieces on each side. So she must remember how to play.

"I'm losing to a zombie" Edwards said quietly, as he took another view on the board. Couldn't he read her mind?

He shook his head. Now that was one game he couldn't cheat at. He turned and gave me a look that make me smile.

"Yes you are" I said. Just as the zombie but Edward into check mate. She looked expectantly to Edward to move. She didn't know. "Bella, you won, game over" I explained. I couldn't help but feel attached to this girl. At least she had a personality. Not like the other one's we had passes in here.

It was like she was trying to live like she did.

I know, short chapter. Sorry, All further chapters will be slow to update. Sorry for that too. I have lots to do, out of wattpad too. Plz comment n how you think it is so far, and any idea's would be appreciated. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

Edwards POV

Bella and I seemed to have gained an odd sort of relationship. Were we friends? I didn't know but I could feel a connection to this dead being. Emmett and Jasper would have a field day with this connection i had. Make fun of me. I felt a sudden wave of sadness flow though me at the mention of my family. It had been three weeks since we had been taken from our home.

A part of me was desperate to go back, live my left as it had been before, but now I was conflicted. I didn't like being in a infested airport of Zombies, The smell was horrible, the constant reek of blood and decay.

The dirt that was everywhere, which had soaked into my clothes, making them tatty and horrible which was probably a good thing with hiding with zombies. They didn't shower or want to. Through those weeks, we both had started to look like zombies, out hair unkempt and tangled with dirt, covered in blood and mud too. We looked like them now, but with the lack of physical cuts. I knew I would be mistaken with one if standing next to one.

Esme and I had to deal with it. Since I was just in my short sleeve top, Bella and her zombie friends manged to scavenge some bloody clothes like a bigger check shirt that would cover my arms, Esme was given a ripped and dirty leather jacket which she excepted with a smile, more at the thought then the acutal thing. Both our eyes had darkened to black now, dark bruises under our eyes too, another thing that helped us look like them

She had grown attached just as much as me but Though of Carlisle more and more. It would only be a matter of time till she when to find him. She only stayed because of me. She shouldn't.

"Edward" Esme's voice broke me out my thoughts. She nodded to Bella. She was looking oddly alive for her dead state, probably excited I was going to let her drive again. All of the vehicle that had been abandoned when everyone was killed.

I got up and followed after the slow zombie girl. With three weeks of walking like a zombie, I noticed my normal walk had become it. Slumping myself forwards and my limp out into the view of other zombies and bonies.

I could feel that it would only be a matter of time till something happened. I didn't like that either.

"St..ay..here..." Bella ordered, limping off towards a deeply scratched canary yellow 911 turbo Porsche. Something I knew Alice would love to drive if it hadn't been done in. All the windows had smashed, the doors dented and scratched, I was surprised it worked at all.

Esme zombie walked to me with Em, Watching as Bella began to head towards us in the car. On Bella's face, a happy smile seemed to glue there. I grinned in response but then caught something in Esme's mind.

NO. That couldn't be possible. I looked to her but she had zombied off with Em. I felt frozen in shock. She was dead. End of story. A zombie.. I couldn't fall in love with a _Zombie_. I had heard of many love story from books, Human to a werewolf, Vampire to a human, but not a Vampire to a Zombie.

"Ed...war...d" Bella croaked.

"Actually Bella, Can I have a walk on my own, I'll come back" I promised. I felt like I wouldn't break that promise. I cursed myself. Bella's face fell but nodded, her eyes making sure I was got out the car and slumped away.

I sighed before zombie walked off in direction off the run ways.

"Fall in love with a Zombie" I muttered. I continued to mutter non stop, passing a few zombies and Bonies but they payed me no heed, I was like them in their eyes. I stopped on the runway, staring aimlessly at a bit of crumpled plane metal. Like most Zombies were doing around me.

Even as a zombie, I could see Bella was trying her hardest, to please people putting me and Esme before her. It felt like I was being put to shame by being this type of monster. Selfish me. But I could feel the attachment that had grown between us. She didn't deserve me. I was more a monster than she personally was. she had only killed a few times but I had killed more than her, My body count was a mountain compared to her poor excuse of a molehill.

She derived better than me if she had the sporting chance. If she was human, or alive in this case then I would let her live her life. Grow old, have children, have a life that i couldn't. What if I was to fall in love with her if she was alive? Could I do that? Stay away and give her a chance. I couldn't change her, Not only would I doom her soul but I would have taken everything away from her. All her human experiences, the hopes and dreams...I shuddered.

I wouldn't have to have the guts to do that. Changing her would also mean war with the wolves, but they were dead now. But the possibility of them returning were quite low but still possible. Why was it so complicated. Oh how Emmett would tease me, _"Hey Edward, hows your Zombie girlfriend?"_ I imagined him say.

I huffed, before I rugby kicked the metal. it bent around my foot, shooing off 50 meters away. Zombies turned to me.

"GURRR" I growled loudly but in a sluggish way like a zombie. I couldn't give myself a away in a moment of anger. A blond-haired Male zombie looked at the suitcase in front of him before he then kicked it as hard as he could, right towards me. It ripped and the content fell out as soon as it made contact. I faked a stumble. Some of the others started to kick stuff till a unfourtinate old zombie man kicked a box into a Bonie which turned and ripped him limb from limb.

I cringed, hobbling off. Bella hurriedly began making her way to me.

_Oh my god! _ I stopped reminiscing the shocked thoughts of my father. They were here. I panicked inwardly before composing myself. Zombie walking to meet her, groaned softly in a zombie way. Bella groaned out of habit, reaching towards me, I took her hand in response with a small smile, forgetting my vampire family. I felt my emotions change as she made contact with me.

Maybe I did love this zombie, My Zombie Bella. I could deal with that. But I knew if Bella ever died properly then I would follow. Where she went, I would follow. Even if it meant leaving my family behind. They had each other, why would they need me? Bella had changed me too much in this short amount of time. I didn't care if she was a zombie. She tried, that was the main part. With that, I turned my back towards the woods and slaunched forward in my Zombie walk.

I met Esme's gaze. She knew. Her mind encouraged me but her eyes were sad. She knew I would choose Bella over the family.

_Finally_, she thought, happy for me but sad for my family.

Emmett's POV

Three weeks had passed since our brother was kidnapped. Our mom too. I suddenly found myself regretting teasing him about not having a girlfriend. Maybe I hadn't been a good brother to him. If his kidnapper had been vampire then I would hunt them down and kill them for doing that but had he gone willingly? I stopped breathing at that thought.

Okay maybe my jokes were a bit over the top but I couldn't have been that bad to drive Edward away. Maybe he liked where he was and not want to come back. All of our family were mated but he wasn't. I knew he was unhappy about that fact, that's why I joked. Was it plausible to say my jokes must have been why he never found a girl, human or Vampire.

I shifted uncomfortably. The news of Esme and Edward's kidnapping spread like wildfire though Forks. Some people on the streets approached us, asking to see if we were alright or something. Rosalie blamed Edward for getting the attention onto them but she was worried enough to not go on about it when she said it the first time.

Alice had lost her bubblyness, I knew she and Edward were close. Being a freak of a freak world had them tied closer to each other than me and Jasper. She tried distracting herself more since Carlisle pulled us out of school. Trying to use her visions to find them but came up with nothing. That made everyone nervous. What could Block Alice?

I jumped as Jasper came back into the room.

"I found a scent, It's old but recognizable." He stated. instantly everyone was in the room and standing.

"Show us" Carlisle said, Desperate for Esme. He nodded, shooting out the house, I kept up easily.

"Seattle?" I questioned, suddenly recognizing this route. But then my nose caught the scent of Edward and Esme but it was almost masked with the horrid stench of rot. It turned my insides. I shuddered in disgust. But then the stench got thicker and thicker, I stopped breathing and slowed down as I saw the threes thinning.

"Wait." Jasper called, sensing my plan. Everyone did.

"I'm Blind, I can't see a thing." Alice stated, Her eyes full of worry.

"What could do that to you?" Rosalie hissed, turning to the tree line with a wary look.

"I don't know." She whispered, also turning to the wood line. Quickly I jumped up the nearest oak, my family doing the same. I gasped in shock at what I saw.


	8. Chapter 8

Emmetts POV

Zombie!

Seriously. This could not be for real. But the evidence proved me wrong. I cursed out loud at the sight. Everywhere I looked, dead people were walking around. But not only were dead people walking, there were huge skeleton like things, too. The same things we all saw dead in our house.

"Oh my.." Carlisle choked, his eyes large as saucers, taking in the view. I looked back to the horror scene of life.

But then I recognized one of the Zombies. I couldn't help but feel very shocked at what i saw. Edward looked a mess. And I meant a mess. So much he looked like one. His clothes were torn and bloody, and covered in filth, his skin was etched in mud too, blood dried to his face. His eyes a black with purple shadows under them making him look like the others too. His hair was tangled and mud seemed to be dried in there.

I instantly noticed his walk was sluggish and limped, his back hunched forward and his eyes were glazed. his arms were limp by his side, swinging with every zombie step he took. He couldn't be a zombie, Could he?

Oh my god! My brother was a Zombie! I felt suddenly panicked by this.

I exchanged a look with everyone else. but then I noticed he was muttering to himself. Had he gone crazy? He then stopped suddenly, staring aimlessly at a piece of debris.

"What has happened to him!" Rosalie gasped, shocked by his behavior.

"No" Alice gasped, venomous tears in her eyes. I pulled Rosalie closer to me.

Just then Edward launched a kicked at the metal, sending it far. We all gasped as all the zombies looked to his direction. But I saw nothing in their eyes.

"Guurrrr" Edward groaned loudly to them, as if to say 'what?'. I felt suddenly depressed. Maybe he had joined them. Suddenly a bond Zombie kicked a suitcase right at Edward, making it split at contact. Edward stumbled back. In a matter of seconds other Zombies began to kicked thing until one hit one of the skeletons things.

It turned around then tore up the Zombie. My stomach churned. I felt the others shudder. Zombie Edward cringed before slumping away. At least he still had a sense of self-preservation. But then a saw a female Zombie approach him.

"Is that, the chief's daughter?" Jasper asked in a strained voice.

"Yes" Carlisle said, his eyes fixed on Edward with a painted expression.

"Chief's daughter's a zombie?" I questioned but I saw she was in fact one. My eyes picked up numerous injuries on her body and cringed. Not a painless death. I could tell.

Her face was daunt, dark shadowed and covered in mood and blood. Her dark hair tangled and knotted with clumps of mud. Her eyes locked on Edward. I cringed but felt a protectiveness wash through me. My eye narrowed as she reached out to him. But I felt myself blown away when he reached our for her. His face changed as he touched her. His body shifting slightly.

"Edward!" Carlisle breathed but Edward didn't seem to hear, only slipped his arm around her before he turned his back on us and slumped with her away. I gasped quietly, I knew Carlisle froze as he saw Esme.

It couldn't be Esme. Esme was alway clean and tidy. But this Esme was the exact opposite. Like Edward she could pass as a zombie, The clothes she wore were exactly like I had last seen her in, though the state of them were another matter, Dirt and mud encrusted with blood, her hair tangled into knots, not like the sleek straight and now looked more of the colour of muddy brown than caramel brown, Her eyes were a black with shadows beneath her eyes. This was not the Esme we knew. She was like Edward. A zombie.

I cringed. I felt hurt through my body, then followed by sadness. My mother was a zombie, and my brother was a Zombie. Those horrid skeleton things must have turned them into that. Edward must have killed then but knew they were infected then ran off here where they originated, becoming a zombie.

Esme stumbled to Edward and pulled him into a hug. Carlisle cringed at the sight. I knew that Esme would be motherly in her Zombie form, must have recognised him as her own. Esme was always like that and alway would be. I could see sadness in her eyes. Maybe she missed us. Even as a Zombie.

But behind Esme, I was suddenly shocked at a Zombie who looked exactly like her. Though had visible cuts on her body. The Zombie woman seemed to be groaned softly to herself, her eyes glazed which I noticed that they did not dilate in the light.

Another zombie seemed to join them, reaching up and took Zombie Esme's hand. It was a little girl, no older than probably 7 or 8, dressed in uniform for school with her hair tired up in pigtails, her uniform was blood encrusted and covered in dirt and mud. On her chest was a sticky label with probably her name on.

Zombie Esme looked down, the girl tugged her pigtail. Esme detached her hands before pulling the bands from her head, undoing the pigtails before dropping them to the concrete.

"Co..mee" Zombie Bella wheezed, taking a lot of effort to say this. they'll nodded,ready to go before Zombie Edward and Esme promptly stopped. I stopped breathing for a moment, Maybe they could hear us. But before I could get my hopes up, a human man, probably late thirty sudden ran out from nowhere.

He was alive! Human. Not Zombie. Alice whimpered. I saw why. He was surrounded. But I saw him pull out a gun and fired. Straight at Edward. I gasped. The bullet's didn't ping off like I expected but then Bella charged at him, the bullets going straight though her. I watched as Edward's face became murderous, But before he could take a step, a skeleton was behind him, snapping his neck easily before decapitating him. Blood pooled to the floor. I watched as all Zombie stopped, sniffing.

My eyes widened as I saw Edward stop, his black eyes widening as he saw the blood, his nostrils flared. He took a step forwards to the body, the skeleton running off with the mans head.

_NO Edward don't!_ I mentally cried, hoping he wouldn't. He was a thirsty zombie now.

Zombie Bella was also approaching the body, a look of hunger in her dead face. I watched in Horror as Edward's lips curled and he limped to the body, Catching up with Bella. But before they could reach, two more skeletons and another zombie were there. Also wanting the body.

Edward snarled, his face morphing into animalistic rage. I had never seen him so out of control. Bella's face did too. This wasn't Edwards behaviour. He charged at the skeleton, ready to fight it but them Zombie Esme grabbed him, yanking him back. He hissed, looking longingly at the body which had stated to be ripped up further and the skeletons and zombies were running off with it. nothing but a boot was left in the pool of blood, but even that was yanked away.

Esme then let go of Edward, also looking longingly where the body had been. Zombie Bella even let out a disappointed noise.

I felt a hand on my arm. I looked to see Rosalie pulling me away. I gladly when with her, I didn't want to see any more.

Edwards POV

My head turned to Bella as she let out a disjointed noise. Suddenly everything hit me. I suddenly felt guilty. I was a monster. My throat burned intensely for the blood on the cement. My mind seemed to have vanished as soon as I smelt the blood. Three weeks with no hunting then fresh blood spilling..I cringed, putting my grubby mud encrusted hand onto my face, falling back to I was lying on the concrete.

Esme sat down next to me. Feeling guilty that she hadn't tryed to save the man, but she too thirsted for his blood. She was weaker than me but she dragged me away from it. I was floored by her control and I wondered if Carlisle would ever know. Bella crawled next to me, lying done and out her head on my stomach, as if she was a cat or a dog, lying next to their owner. b

We said nothing. Em occasionally let out a gurgle now and again but other than that our group was quiet. Bonies and Zombie's passed an did nothing, though some walked off and laid on the concrete, looking up. Copying us. Much like they had done when I kicked the debris.

"what...aree...yoouuu?" Bella groaned, rolling over so she was looking up to my face than to the sky. I closed my eyes. I knew this question was coming.

Hey what you think? Too much? Just so you know Emmett does think Esme and Edward are Zombies, they aren't if you're wondering.

Plz review.


End file.
